battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tezz and Clover's Wedding
Summary Full Text Part 1 Clover Rose: '"Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods." Clover was running the same three words under her breath, hiding in the Great Hall. Nearly everyone had gone outside by this point, so she was in there with Starlord. ''I can’t believe this is happening. '' '''Kierra Starlord: '"Hey, don’t worry! You’ll be great!" Starlord said, rubbing Clovers arm. "Tezz is a lucky guy. You’re beautiful, strong, smart, brave. You can do this." She said, smiling. 'Clover Rose: '"I don’t know what to do, or say … I don’t remember ever doing something like this before." Clover ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. "Well . . Let’s do this." She murmured, turning and looking at Starlord. "Bridesmaids first." She smiled at Kierra, trying to calm herself. 'Kierra Starlord: '"Don’t worry, they will tell you what to say." She informed. She turned to the door, and opened it. "Alright! Here we go!" Part 2 '''Tezzeret Verdile: ''This is it. '' Tezz wandered about the grounds and the Great Hall, making sure everything looked right.Are there enough seats? Why is this flower wilting? It’s a bit chilly today… I hope everyone stays warm?''Questions passed through his mind as he paced about. It really wasn’t that cold for the Wilderwest, and it was their silly decision to hold the ceremony outdoors. Log benches and snow sculptures were lined neatly in rows, radiating outward from the center podium. Tezz sat down on one of the log benches towards the front and let out a breath. ''This is it. His weeks of stress were finally falling of his shoulders. All the pieces were coming together. Clover and Starlord were busy making sure his fiancee was ready. There were other members of the camp carrying food and drink into the Great Hall for the celebration afterwards. He hunched forward and felt his eyes sink shut, drifting out momentarily. Treepelt: 'Treepelt entered the Great Hall, brushing off the sleeves of the dress she’d finally decided on, and she took a deep breath, smiling at the preparations they’d made for the wedding. Her gaze landed on Tezz at the front and she shook her head, walking up to him and shaking his shoulder gently. "Hey. Tezz.''Tezz.''You can’t marry Clover if you’re asleep.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Sure I can." He smirked as his eyes fluttered open. "I hope I’m not late," he looked around the Great Hall. "Is everything still alright outside for the ceremony?" He stood up and stretched. "Actually, never mind, I’ll just go outside and check." 'Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera stood right outside. She glanced at Tezz as he stepped outside. With a smile, she asked him, “Are you ready? Is there anything more you would like me to do, to say?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Oh gods, I’m pretty sure I’m ready." He glanced behind Mera to make sure everything was still in order. "I don’t… I don’t actually know, I’ve never been to a wedding. This is all new to me, I mean, I’m just going off of advice from other people and some books Clover found. So I don’t really know what to say, or do." 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"You give your vows to her, dear. That’s all that matters." Mera smiled. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Alright…" Attendees were starting to show up as they spoke. The three of them moved over to the podium and stood about greeting guests and rebels giving congratulations. The benches were nearly full, everything was ready. Now all they needed was Clover. 'Clover Rose: 'Clover waited until Starlord had taken her place, before finally walking outside. She tried to hold her hands still, although they were still shaking faintly. Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods … ''She glanced around at all the people present, some of whom she didn’t recall formally meeting. Then her eyes finally wandered to Tezz, and she felt herself relax, smiling brightly at him. She took her place beside him, blinking rapidly a few times. ''I am not going to cry. Absolutely not. '''Tezzeret Verdile: ''She was gorgeous.'' Her hair shimmered as the curls bounced, echoing her steps through the path down the aisle. The snow and ice shone, lighting everything around her as she approached. Everything seemed to be perfect as she stood in front of him. Tezzeret took one of Clover’s hands and held it between them, giving it a light squeeze. “We’re here.” He smiled softly before looking up to Queen Mera. “Ready when you are, your majesty.” 'Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera smiled sweetly at first Tezz and then Clover. She glanced at the attendees, all of whom had gathered and sat down by now, and then nodded to bride and groom. “It is with great joy we come together today,” Mera said, raising her gentle voice enough to be heard. “For a wedding, the joining of two lives for their whole lives. This is one of life’s greatest moments, and may they be blessed by the Allfather and all the gods for the rest of their lives because of it. "Let the soon-to-be couple begin by giving their vows to one another." She turned toward Tezzeret with a smile. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I first met you here in this camp. I went on a heartbreaking journey with you to get some supplies from a camp, and you tried to fall out of a tree. That was the first time I had to protect you, I vow to continue to protect you, from both outside and in. We found a beautiful daughter while we were there, and she’s grown up so much since then. Someday I don’t think I’d mind to have children of our own. I vow to always be there when either you or our kids need us." Tezz felt a tear drip down his cheek as he spoke. "You’ve trusted me when I’ve given you no reason to. You’ve put up with all of my problems, the ones I can and can’t control. You love me when I don’t deserve it, and you’re here in front of me now. I can’t return everything you’ve done for me in my life, but I vow to be the best husband I can be for you." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover put a hand to her mouth, feeling the tears that she’d been suppressing spill over. She looked up for a moment, blinking rapidly before making eye contact with Tezz again. "I just forgot everything I planned to say," She admitted, laughing and shaking her head. She cleared her throat, trying to come up with the words she needed. "I vow that my hand will always be yours to hold, and my heart will always be yours to keep. I will always be there if you need someone to lean on. I promise to take care of our daughter, and any children that we have in the future, to the best of my ability." She took a deep breath, aware of tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I vow that I will always love you, in this life and the next." '''Mera Violet Haddock: 'Mera continued, “Just as the circle is unbroken, so also may your marriage be an unbroken circle of love. You may now exchange your rings for each other.” Category:Season 3 Category:Events